I Am
by Majestic War
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and short stories revolving around both the Wizard101 universe and my Down A Shadowed Road: Revised universe. Rated K.
1. I Am The Night

**MW: Hello, friends! This is a collection of one-shots based on spells from the Wizard101 universe. See if you can guess who they are! **

I am the _night_.

I am the shadow that follows you, the shadow that displays its fluorescent darkness in the shape of your visage.

I am the being that envelops you as you drift off to sleep. I am the horrendous monster residing under your bed, the ashen hand sliding under the covers, the equally pale face, a mask of death, of rot, of foul impurity, impotency; a representation of all things embraced by the dark.

I am the whisper of the wind in the air.

I am the scythe.

I am the terror inside you. I am fear. I am the sickness that will destroy you. I am the creature.

I am the enigma. I am power. I am corruption, taint, the sin that even Devils commit.

I am the dragon, cloaking you with my wings and roasting you with my achromatic fire, your mere existence having been palatable.

I am the reaper that grasps your soul in my devoted hand, the hidden face that seeks your lifeless eyes with a stare devoid of all emotion.

I am your nightmare.

I am the silence.

I am the wraith.


	2. I Am A God

**MW: So, as you all probably figured out, the last one was a wraith spell. As of now, I'll be doing I Am's for wizards also, as to give you some more backstory on the characters from DASR or to give you just a little bit of what they consider themselves. Anyhow, hoping this one is harder to guess. **

I am a god.

I am the wind whistling gingerly through your hair.

I am the resolute cloud, a mass of vapor threatening to explode, passive drops of water splashing obnoxiously against the ground.

Many a wizard shrug me off as a simple myth, a figment of their imagination; something they seem to believe they can tame with their simple, fickle minds.

I assure you, I am very real.

I do not make lightning-I am lightning.

I do not reside in the sea-I reign over it.

The clouds are not my haven because I made the clouds before the Titans. I am a god, and you cannot tame me.

I am not one to be compared to the likes of Basilisk or Efreet. I am strong, whereas they are reckless and bloodthirsty.

Where I lack in destruction, I make up for with elegance and raw power.

I am blissful.

I am a god.

I do not kill.

I slaughter.

I do not take.

I steal.

I do not hesitate to enter battle-no, I dart in, lightning coating my scales, waters of the sea wrapped around my neck like a shawl, the clouds above me like the heavens, ready to split open to unleash a grandiose display of my ability.

I am a god.

...And I am your end.


	3. I Am You

**MW: I have returned with a new chapter! This is about a character and not a spell card. Anyhow, slow progress on Chapter 3 of DASR. There will be a time skip in between chapters four and five the events in between will be revealed in recounts and flashbacks by the characters. I will also dedicate three chapters to the most enigmatic characters, Valkyrie, James and Sabrina. Stay tuned, dudes!**

**The last one was Leviathan. **

**Maybe I'll start giving winners prizes...**

I am you.

I am your conscience, I am your guidance. I am your light when darkness obscures your vision.

I am the redeemer. I am the redeemed.

I am the voice inside your subconscious. I am your saviour. I am your overseer. I am the one who eyes you disdainfully when we both know you have done something foolish.

I am formality. I am your counsel. You will return to me in the end when I have something that you require. You will return to me in the end when your death is imminent. You will return to me inevitably, ultimately, eventually.

I am bloody justice. I am the axe you swing so heartily. I am your arm, the arm that you used to so ruthlessly choke your brother. I am your God, and you will believe whether you choose to or not.

I am your heart, the organ that beats with such fervor inside your chest, the heart that you have lost. I am your eyes, those crimson pools that view your wife with such affection, such blind love; those eyes that glare at that diviner, with such a marred mind, so far gone that almost none can save her.

I am Valdus. I am Valkoor. I am Valerian. I exist in every one of my kin-I live on through you all.

I am tyrant.

I am Israfel.

I am the flawed.

I am the conflict to end all conflicts.

I am truth.

I am you.


	4. I Am the Confused

**MW: I have returned with a new chapter of I Am as a prelude to a new and upcoming character in the DASR storyline/universe. He is mine, mind you. Not many of you know who he is, but for starters, the house Viridian is one of the most prestigious magic families (Like a tribe or a clan) in the DASR universe. It has been the house of many Draconians for centuries, and is meant for only the strongest Draconian magic-users in the galaxy. Please enjoy, and please review!**

I am the confused.

I am the exile, the one who searches for a purpose, the one who has been abandoned, the one who travels from activity to activity or war to war to fill the void that is now his heart.

I am the disgrace. I am the one who lashes out at others to satisfy himself, the one who thinks that he can take on the world, a false concept that inspires equally false hope in a vain attempt to fill the void that is now his heart.

I am the gift-giver, the one who gives the children free treasure cards or even some special tips on duelling.

I am the reborn, the redeemed, the reformed, the recreated, the refashioned, the samurai reunited with his sword.

I am the background, I am the one who blends in, the one who has to deal with the other wizard's paperwork, the one who no one really considers important.

I am the new head of the house Viridian.

I am the unbound.

I am the confused.


	5. I Am True Heat

**MW: YOU LOSERS THOUHT I WAS DEAD**

**YELLS **

**I AM NOT **

**Working on DASR Revised. This is a side project, but I will update every now and then. Hopefully by December I can get out a short question and answer story explaining and answers questions you have about the story, so PLEASE ASK THEM QUESTIONS CAUZE IM BOREDOUTTAMYMIND GAH **

**Anyways, enjoy this one. Shouldn't be too hard.**

* * *

I am fire.

A lamp, I come from, but wishes I do not grant.

To bring death is my purpose; to be controlled is to be destroyed. I am the one who roams free and takes what is his.

Amateur I am not, the weak willed I annihilate.

My passion is like roaring flame, my anger like the sun.

A genie some wish me to be.

I am red-hot fury, my blade white-hot flame. Those who wish to imprison me will find me impossible to tame. My breath is as hot as a star and my eyes burn like coal.

I am true heat.


	6. I Am the Future, I Am Yours

**MW: Hello, friends. Here is another I Am! Yes, I realize these are short and probably not much of a fun read, but these are riddles and aren't exactly meant to be long. You will more often see wizards and characters on these I Am's than you will see spells, but this short series will continue, no matter what. I mean, unless I lose both of my hands and my tongue is cut from my mouth.**

**You may be wondering where I get these ideas and these words from. A majority of the riddles are just sentences I think about that can be metaphors pertaining to my personality or what I wish to be, some of them are mere fantasies I've conjured up to escape the boredom and terror of reality. Sometimes an idea comes to me when I'm listening to music. It happens. Writing's my passion-it's the one thing ****_I can't _****stop thinking about. **

**This story idea came from my thoughts on things I don't understand and discussions with...well, myself about my personality and identity.**

**Anyways, here's one you should be able to guess easily enough. Post your answers in the review. Note that not all of the short riddles are about one character. This riddle happens to be about three characters, and not all of them are related. The text is also meant to be placed awkwardly, not in quotations and crossed out, as to illustrate confusion, lack of identity and disassociation.**

If a word is in **bold and underlined** anywhere below, it is not what the characters are thinking. It is meant to be crossed out. It's a word that is associated with what the character is saying or thinking, yet it isn't. A logical paradox, I know, but what can you do?

* * *

Are you mine? **I'm yours.**

Forever and always, I think. I'll never leave you.

Do I love you? I think so. I don't understand what love is, but maybe you can help me. Can you help me? **Save me.**

Help me, please. I need help. I need _you_. No matter how destructive and terrifying I may seem, I need you to trust me. I need you to stay by me. Can you do that? Will you?** I love you.**

...I won't leave you, I promise. Will you promise? I know I'm being selfish, and I know you may hate me, but please...

...Just stay with me.

I'm confused. **I'm always confused.** Do you know the answer? Can you fix me? Can you remember?

...Hey.

Yeah?

Can you see the future?

Sometimes. **Nothing is real.**

...Are you mad at me?

I don't know.

Do I scare you?

A little bit. But it's okay, I promised I wouldn't leave you. **Don't make promises you can't keep.** No matter what.

Hey. **Talk to me!**

What?

Are you afraid of dying? **Please don't leave me.**

**That's funny.** You're a funny...no, nevermind. Uh, well...to answer your question, I'm afraid of dying. I hate myself, sure, and I know that I can't fix anything-I can't rectify my mistakes or just...make it all go away, but...but I want time. I don't want to die yet, because I want to fix it. I want to make things better. I want to make things...**right** good again.

What do you mean by good?

I just want to go home. **I want to forget about all of this.**

**Why won't you die?** Oh.

Are you afraid?

No.

Do you want to die?

I will, if that's what it takes.

You were always stronger than I was.

Haha. **I wish I was like you.**

I respect that. Do you think you can win?

I know I can't. But...but I want to try.

Why? Why do you try so hard? **Why are you so persistent?** Why won't you **die** give up?

I still have something to live for.

Your family?

No.

The girl?

No.

What do you have to live for?

The future.

Papa?

Yeah?

What is the future?

**Her**

**Me**

**Them**

**Life**

**Death**

**All of us**

The future, huh? ...I think...I think the future is you.

Do you understand?

I love you.

**Goodbye.** Stay strong.


End file.
